clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kwiksilver/1
Welcome to my archived talk page! This is where you left a message for me. Please post new messages on my main talk page.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 20:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) -- [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 00:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) No ally of Darktan must be related to Fat Weed, okay? If not... then I will remove all the relations! No offence, anyway. ----Alex001 09:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Not bad articles Your articles aren't that bad; however, you must make sure that they don't violate the COC (that's the "Code of Conduct", and it's our ultimate policy). For example, that first revision of the Puffle Tribe of the North was innappropriate. You cannot have puffles eat penguins here at all; thankfully, POGOPUNK came in and cleaned it up. This is just a reminder, though; we wish to see you edit more often and make more contributions! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 12:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Hello? Yes. If you see a sign like this: then please do not edit it. Wait until the author does it, then, yeah. ----Alex001 12:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Phoenix Penguin Phighters Hey, I made the Phoenix Penguin Phighters page and put a "Construction" template on it....you didn't have to go edit it for me!!! It's not supposed to parody STREET FIGHTER! IT'S PARODYING TEKKEN! And if you do know what that is, then DON'T EDIT IT! I've had this tab open called "Editing Phoenix Penguin Phighters" for 3 days now, I'm keeping it open because I'm completley changing it from what edits you did. I'll let you off with this...but next time, LET THE AUTHOR DEAL WITH EDITING! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) RE: I know it doesnt, but that doesnt mean you can take credit for it. You still need to ask me before using it. I especially don't want any of my characters to be in a copyrighted article, because that just says you are taking credit for it. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 01:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sure! -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 01:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Good Idea fir weapon I got a weapon Idea make A LEMON BLASTER! eh eh? Tails6000 03:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Categorization May you please categorize your pages? And don't make any games with WaddleBoy Extreme, it's not even sold yet! If you do, it will be automatically deleted and the logo you placed won't be... since we didn't even decide what the logo should be yet! Well... no offence. Have a great day! ----Alex001 15:11, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Council Sure! Kwiksilver can be in on the council. Hot Pocket got bored with the whole thing and resigned so he can work as a cashier at pizza 7. --Karazachi 01:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC)Karazachi Hey kwiksilver to let you know I was blocked too for 5 minutes really! -- Tails6000 03:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You 4 Welcoming Me Thank You ! I hope you have a good time too! --FartStinks 10:19, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Do you run Linux? You did make the Icebuntu article, so I'm just curious if you do. I do! -- 10:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Funny you ask that, I used to have a split hard drive with Ubuntu on one and Windows on the other. I made Icebuntu while I was using Linux. It's a great OS. My bro uses it all the time. Unfortunately, my hard drive crashed, so I lost Vista. Ubuntu held out for a week, then died. I still love it, though. What version are you running?-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 10:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Intrepid Ibex (8.10) through Wubi. Might install Jackalope (9.04) on other PCs. I'm still trying to get others to switch. I'm still wondering why some users here haven't switched! In fact, some people on this wiki still use Micro$oft's pathetic excuse for a browser, Internet Exploder! Switch to Firefox at least! Linux if you can! -- 10:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Don't bother trying to get people to switch, Windows is pretty good for creative stuff. I am running Vista now, but I'm using Firefox. It IS better. I used to be running HardyHeron (8.04)-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 10:50, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Psstt... You can install Linux again through Wubi. You can keep vista and run Linux. However, I never boot into Vista now. Linux is awesome. GIMP blows Photoshop and Paint out of the water with it's awesomeness in graphics. Does anyone want the viruses (over 100000 and growing!), stability (tall, thin lego tower, aka 0 in Windows), speed (slower than an inanimate object)? -- 11:03, 25 March 2009 (UTC) That's a good idea, but I think I'll look into it further.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 11:16, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Negaverse Because it won't be restored, I'll explain the whole situation here; I was against the idea of the Negaverse running strictly on the principals of science, my argument was calm, cool and collected so I expected a friendly debate. TS went off his high horse at me, which in turn, caused me to go off my high horse. Numerous swearing coming from me in the Shout box and from a lot of other people, so in turn I chose to quit. Someone had to go, so it might as well be me. I attempted to delete my articles because I'' am the author so I should retain rights to them, however they were rudely restored, which has now made my leave official. Now I will be deleting my art, and if that gets restored, I will report this wiki to the Central Wikia and do my best to shut it down. If you're an artist, you would be extremely protective of your work, so my point can be understood by some artists. (Talk to me!) 11:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Whoa. You're quitting because of science? No offence, but I think that's not a very good way to go. If I were to quit, I would go down with my ship in a hack attack, or somebody attacking me or virusing me. Your artwork was great. You were one of the stones in the archway, you made it all fit together. I'm sorry to see you go. TS is known to fly off the handle.(No offence to TS) You will be remembered as one of the wiki's greatest. The flag is now lowered to half mast. Good luck, whatever you do next, Pogopunk. Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 11:07, 25 March 2009 (UTC) No offense taken. It wasn't specifically all revolving around science; there were a few other details that I left out, but it was one of those "You had to be there" moments. Ask TS or AgentGenius for more information about it. (Talk to me!) 12:12, 25 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Sorry It wasn't mine, it was the leader's. I simply fixed the wiki code. --Zapwire 21:24, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion TS deleted the Firelink article 'cause he thought it made fun of the inferior IE. I'm sure someone will restore it. --Zapwire (talk) 21:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Through the act of persuasion, Fluffy restored it and I improved it. --Zapwire (talk) 21:17, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been promoted to sysop ('system'''-'operator')! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 15:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) GRR WHY CAN'T I DO ONE THING AROUND HERE WITHOUT HAVING SOMEONE LIKE YOU CONTRIDICT ME AND OBJECT TO MY EVERY MOVE?! AND WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU A SYSOP? YOU'RE NO WAY NEAR TO ANY OF THE ACCEPTIONS THAT I HAD TO BE TO BE A SYSOP. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 10:31, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Template Please do not always copy the DTA Template so much as your Navbox. Please also use the Human Template. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Siggy Test Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 03:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Doctor Who Doctor Who is cool. By the way, check out the Doctor Who wiki here. Oh sorry. I keep on forgetting. --The Leader 18:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Expedition hello! can you help me on my first expedition? look at this page to find out where i'm planning to go: Hokiepenguin. if you'll come with me then please respond on my talk page! --Hokiepenguin 23:12, 27 April 2009 (UTC) The Pie War Sorry, I had to be remove the article you submitted. Triskelle removed it, so how can you enter it when it does not even exist? --The Leader 07:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Reply to Complaint Message Understood. I'm annoying because of that word. It makes up 99% of my brain (possibly) since at the most random times, I would speak out "Fart". I will try to stop that from happening. I also gone mad on the shoutbox, and realizing nobody is on the shoutbox with me, I felt safe. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 06:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki Contests! You have entered the Wiki Contests only once. We are having many vacant slots for other categories and we need YOU to join in the fun and win a medal! That's right; a medal! It's gonna be great! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 09:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']]My code. 01:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) QFTGW Sure. Remove the copyright, as it no longer is my work but yours. Have fun with the story! I hope it fares better in your hands! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:23, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Kwik! Could I help you write it? Speeddasher ? Do you play Command and Conquer. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 16:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) RE: QFTGW picture request. I'll work on it as soon as I have the time. I still have to finish the rest of the pics Explorer Requested though so it might take some time, but I promise I'll start as soon as possible. Speeddasher RE: #The T-Mobile G1 in the US can. The Android OS is internally Linux. #The N810 can. It also connects to wireless. #None, the got so much money through scams, they don't need to, they hire someone. #Expen$ive, even more so in Canada here. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 09:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Here's one of the pics you requested I've finished one of the pics you requested. I hope you like it. I'll finish the rest of them later. Note that the reason Happyface is smaller then the others is because he's a Little Penguin (it says on his character's page). Speeddasher I'm glad you like it. I'm currently working on Leonardo Da Waffli. I think you'll like him. Speeddasher Here's another one of the pics. I should be able to finish the last one by tonight, but I can't promise anything. Hope you like the new pic. Speeddasher NVM, I finished the last drawing. Here it is. Speeddasher o_0 Oh my… you didn’t ban me? Even after all I did? My goodness, that’s the kindest thing I have seen on any wiki so far… I-I am ashamed. Please accept my apology, I meant no harm. From this day forth, I vow to help you, ask anything of me and I will do it. 05:42, 24 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Speed, I know you're busy, but..... Okay I'll do it, but I probably won't have anytime to work on it for about a week or more. Not because the pics take long (well they do, but not to long), it's just I like to do other stuff besides pics such as playing my DS and Zoo Tycoon 2 wich I recently got interested in again. --Speeddasher Re: How's my picture coming along I'm afraid I haven't started on it yet. I've been very busy lately, and I'm still trying to finish Ninjinian's requests. I promise I'll start on it tonight though if I have the time. --Speeddasher Here's the pic you requested I think it's one of my best pics, and I hope you like it to. I'm sorry I couldn't work on it last night as my internet connection cut-off and I couldn't get the nessecary pics to make it. Also sorry about the quality of the light coming out of the TARDIS. --Speeddasher As much as I'm glad to see you happy about the pic, I can't accept your thanks. I'm far from being the best artist, you should should see some of my friend's drawings on a few ZT2 Fansites. Still though, I'm glad you like the pic. --Speeddasher Need helpkipz? Ask me anything about tech. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 10:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Governance Game (that cult thing scared me as well) Yeah... I saw the cult thing too, it scared the mess out of me. It's gone, rest assured. Furthermore, I'm writing the rules now, you'll be able to see them at Saint Board/How to Play when they're done. In the in-universe section, the titles and such are explained. As for the flower, it's just an example. "JO MOMMA" and other indignidying terms are for comedy and simple explaining of template functions. It's done a lot, see Template:Infobox Country for an example. Last but not least, if anything is shown that you wish to change, do so by editing the template however you wish. That cult thing scared me too. I looked at it and thought, "oh, someone's going to be mad/scared/offended by that". Thank you for the alert. I hope I corrected anything that bothered you there, and I ESPECIALLY hope I deleted the cult thing. CULT = '''O_O' ! Good night (it's morning for me), --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 11:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) P.S.: The Saint titles aren't ridicule, they're honors for various Fanon characters, and it's a lot of fun to do. I'm actually putting your character as a canidate after I set the rules. Your character was invaluable with time travel, which is his promotion reason. No USA Kwiksilver, just a head's up on The Last Sysops. Explorer stated that you can't talk about the USA in any articles, for I think 4 days. So just beware of that. On Jul 10th (just to be safe), we'll add the USA to it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Idea for The Last Sysops? What's the plot actually that you've started in the Prologue, because I don't want to start the next chapter and ruin the story without knowing anything. We will have to combine our ideas onto Forum:The Last Sysops. Thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, is this the idea? After . . . . :"I'm the ONLY sysop," muttered Kwiksilver, "You, and me. That's it. The only way we'll be of any importance is if something really random happens." . . . . do the BOB disappear? If its that, then I'll write it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:52, 7 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Last Sysops OK, then. You do that then, and I will carry on from your point. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Last Sysop Slowage Kwiksilver, we need to keep writing on The Last Sysops. You said that you would write the first half, so go ahead. It's time we add something to that. I'll remove the chapter I wrote and you write something you want themed. I'll get ready to write the end after you've written the first parts. How many chapters will there be? I'm thinking 25. How about it? You go ahead and write the first half. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ??? what? About that time agency I think that was my brother. He likes going on my account and messes pages up. Usually I just watch but I was gone from 3:00 to 8:30 today so maybe he went on and did it all I know is I don't remember editing or viewing a page called "Time Agency" sorry. -Sam Rudi ok then...ill change my password on this site (if i can) and log off Anti-Bureau That sounds like LOTS of fun. As if Mayor McFlapp's job weren't hard enough! Heehee... Go ahead, do it. I immediately thought "Department of Bad Luck" at first, but then I realized it would be nice to have a Bureau rival. Note that the Bureau of Fiction knows just about EVERYTHING, and the Anti-Bureau cannot do anything except cause bad stuff to happen. Nothing more. Zilch. Nada. Zero. Got it? Nice idea, Kwik. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Really? That's cool. I heard that Alex001 told people on a certain wiki that he's birthday is on 8 of August. I went there by chance. Anyway, my b-day's on 12 September. Have a nice day! --ShineTime69 15:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Happy B-Day Happy Birthday Kwiksilver. I hope you have a fun time. --Speeddasher Have a wonderful birthday, Kwik! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:31, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, happy birthday!! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) What's a Birthday without a gift? Seeing as it's your birthday, I decided to make you a little something in Photoshop in my spare time. I hope you like it. --Speeddasher You're welcome buddy. I'm glad you like it. --Speeddasher Kwiksilver, Here You Go! Kwiksilver, for being such a great friend, I made something. But not all credit goes to me. I used Speeddasher's Kwiksilver picture, so sorry about that. It is supposed to be a wallpaper. We could use it in a story, say in your igloo it is a picture of you? How do you like it? HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KWIKSILVER! Mostly credit goes to Speeddasher. I couldn't draw anything for you. I'm very sorry. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Glad you liked it. Yeah, I read The Last Sysops. It's super awesome!!! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Again Permission Hey Kwiksilver again I made a game and I need your permission and if you want me to delete it i will but you can see it here -Sam Rudi